


my lucifer is lonely

by TerasToldYou



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, F/F, Secret Crush, not much actually happened haha, simple and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerasToldYou/pseuds/TerasToldYou
Summary: Somewhere between the joking and the longing stares and the small talk, Catra must’ve fallen for Adora.





	my lucifer is lonely

**my lucifer is lonely → C A T R A**

 

It’s unlike Catra to get like this.

Getting all flustered and out of control when she sees Adora, that isn’t in the slightest normal for her. Stumbling on her words, and carefully analyzing everything Adora responds with has become second nature when she encounters the blonde beauty herself. Catra could only really tell herself that it was stupid, that it would pass.  _ It doesn’t mean anything,  _ she would think.  _ I don’t even really like her.  _

_ Okay, yeah, I know I’m lying. _

Catra isn’t exactly sure how all of this started. When she started at Bright Moon High, she had spotted Adora in one of her classes. Tons of people have caught Catra’s eye in the past, but Catra is quick to leave the thought of a crush behind within days. Adora, however, is always around. No matter where Catra goes, Adora always seems to find her. The two of them don’t talk much, but when they do, it’s often Adora cracking some lame joke and Catra either laughing excessively and coming back with her jokes at rapid fire speed.

Somewhere between the joking and the longing stares and the small talk, Catra must’ve fallen for Adora. She wouldn’t be able to pinpoint the exact moment for someone if asked, but that doesn’t really matter to her. To Catra, it’s all the same.  _ Adora, Adora, Adora. _

Her thoughts continue to prance around her head as she glances in Adora’s direction. There they sit, in a wide classroom. Catra sits near the back of the classroom, and from there, she can see Adora closer to the front, working restlessly just as she always does. One thought continues to poke at Catra, and no matter how hard she tries to bury it, it always finds a way to rear its ugly head. 

_ Does she like me too? _

Catra has encountered a few different people who haven’t fancied her, but again, most of them didn’t matter to Catra for that long anyways. Now, Catra feels afraid. She’s always heard others complain and rant about how their crushes didn’t like them back, or how they aren’t sure where they stand with each other. Having never experienced something like this, Catra feels just a little bit left behind in terms of handling her…  _ feelings. _

But Catra doesn’t like thinking about whether Adora returns her feelings. The two barely even talk, and haven’t hung out one on one.  _ It’s just some stupid puppy crush,  _ she tells herself. Her heart hurts when she thinks about how Adora feels. She feels torn.  _ Of course I wanna know how Adora feels, I’m not about to get all messed up over someone who doesn’t even like me. Wait, no, I don’t wanna know. It doesn’t matter. It doesn’t.  _

_ I’m way too deep in denial.  _

The bell rings. Adora is already up, waving at her friends as she’s about to leave the classroom. Catra is halfway across the classroom as soon as Adora reaches the door, catching up. Catra can feel the words flowing up and outwards before she’s even ready to speak.

“Adora!” She calls out. 

Adora turns to face Catra, and the two lock eyes. 

“Yeah, Catra?” Adora’s voice is calm and sweet. Catra shivers.

“Um, I wanted to ask you a question…” Catra loses her words. Unsure of what to say next, she simply gestures back to the classroom.

“Is it about the project in class?” Adora questions. She smiles brightly, and Catra can feel a bit of warmth in her chest. She nods.

“I wanted to know if you would be my partner?” Catra asks. Adora smirks.

“Aww, you  _ want  _ to be my partner? For a bit, I thought you hated me.” Adora’s sing-song voice gets even sweeter.

“I don’t  _ hate you _ ”, Catra stresses. “You don’t have to--”

“Of course I’ll be your partner.”

The words were short and direct, but they were all it took to make Catra’s heart bounce. She didn’t care if Adora felt the same.  _ She doesn’t have to. Heartbreak is for lovesick losers. I don’t need a girlfriend. _

_ I think I just need some nice company. _

Catra grins. She can feel her heartstrings being pulled.


End file.
